Excursion with the Pirates
by Animouse03
Summary: For all you die hard Zelda fans, this is the story of Mikau and his quest to rescue Lulu's eggs. The story that is hinted at but never explained in the game. Warning, very tragic ending.
1. Chapter 1

Excursion with the Pirates

"Hey Mikau! Lulu! Get out here! We only have a few weeks before we open at the carnival!" Toto's voice echoed through Zora Hall. He stood pacing the rehearsal stage while Japas and Tijo stood on rolling their eyes. Japas snuck behind the drum set to Tijo and nudged him with a smirk. Tijo nodded knowingly and chuckled silently. They knew exactly what was keeping their fellow band mates; it was only natural after all. Mikau and Lulu had only been married for a month. They were still in the honeymoon stage. They had planned on keeping their marriage a secret, an it would have worked, if Japas and Tijo hadn't walked into Lulu's dressing room while the minister was saying "dearly beloved". Of course, the old friends had promised not to tell anyone and now they were getting a good laugh at their manager as he shouted at random zora's to "get their acts together".

"I've looked…every…where…" Evan panted as he burst through the door. "I just…can't…find them…"

Toto's cheeks grew purple with anger. "That's it! I'm going after them myself!"

Japas rolled his eyes and set his bass down in its stand. "I'll get them Toto. You wouldn't want to leave us here on our lonesome. Someone might actually have fun." He teased and dove into the water before Toto could complain.

Japas soared through the water with ease skillfully dodging skullfish along the way. He was laughing inwardly about his friends and Toto's reaction to their tardiness. He knew exactly where they had run off to. Just off to the side of the shore was a comfortable little waterfall and pond. Sure the currents could get a little harsh, but nothing a skilled zora couldn't handle. Part of him wanted to leave his friends alone, but he knew that if he came back without them it would only cause more problems; although, the thought of why they must be late was frightening him. Not because he was worried about them, but because he wasn't sure he wanted to walk in on something he shouldn't…

"Oh Mikau, stop." Lulu giggled as Mikau wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop? Oh my love, you don't really want me to stop to you?" He teased and kissed her forehead.

She giggled again and snuggled into his arms. "Well no, not really. But we really should get back to Zora Hall."

Mikau chuckled an nodded. "Yes, I suppose your right."

The two had been snuggling in the shallow water of the beach for the past few hours. Mikau stood up and brushed some of the sand off just as Japas resurfaced a few feet from them. Mikau laughed aloud and slapped his knee.

"Let me guess…" He teased. "Toto called for an emergency rehearsal and we're late."

Japas nodded with a grin. "Yup. You two got lucky, a few more minutes and Toto would have come after you himself."

Lulu smiled and stood up. "Oh Japas, we know you wouldn't have allowed that." She winked.

He laughed. "Well of course not, but even I can't stop an angry zora on the rampage."

The three friends laughed and dove into the water. They were all used to the ranting of their manager. However, they would never complain to his face. He was good at what he did and they were lucky to have him, or so they told themselves numerous times a day.

The rehearsal went well. They practiced all of their songs nine times over and even managed to get a bite in here and there (where nutritional or verbal). It was late now and Mikau and lying with his arms wrapped around Lulu in her dressing room. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.

"Mikau…" She sighed.

He smiled with his eyes closed and pulled her closer. "Yes love?"

"I have…some news." She said.

Mikau opened his eyes and looked down at her. "And what news is that?"

She didn't answer. Mikau sat up and turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "Lulu? What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing. Nothing really. I just haven't decided if this is good news or bad news."

Mikau nodded but remained silent.

She sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Mikau…I believe that I'm…" Lulu trailed off. Even as she looked into Mikau's eyes and saw the love there, she wasn't sure she wanted him to know. What if he was upset?

Mikau stared into the eyes of his love with concern. "What it is, Lulu?"

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Nothing really. I just…I believe that we should tell the others that we're married now."

Mikau smiled softly relief showing on his face. He nodded. "Well, I suppose that we can't keep it a secret forever, can we?"

She smiled and shook her head. _Especially not now…_She thought. Aloud she said, "They are practically our family. They have a right to know."

Mikau nodded. "Yes, your right." He kissed her forehead. "Alright, we'll tell them tomorrow." He said and squeezed her lovingly before drifting back off into sleep.

Lulu sighed and looked down at her stomach. She gently placed her hands over the slight swelling as she followed Mikau into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what!" Toto shouted.

Lulu and Mikau stood in front of their friends after just revealing to them that they married.

Mikau held his arm protectively around Lulu and nodded. "You heard us, Toto. We've been married for little over a month."

Toto was fuming. He opened his mouth several times but closed it when no speech came out. Japas and Tijo beamed.

"That's great!" Japas explained pretending this was the first he had heard of it.

"Little Zora's…" Tijo said dreamily. "It's been a long time since I've been around little Zora's."

Lulu's eyes jerked up. "Little Zora's. We never said anything about that!" She said slightly panicked.

Tijo looked over to her. "I just thought…since its out now…maybe…"

Mikau laughed aloud. "Don't be silly, Tijo. We have far too many things to worry about with the band to add baby Zora's to the mix."

Lulu chuckled half heartedly and nodded with a smile she hoped looked sincere.

Evan remained silent. Mikau looked over at him. "What do you think Evan?"

He sighed and walked over to Mikau. They stared at each other before Evan finally smiled and pat the back of his friend. "I'm happy for you. I just wish you would have told me."

Mikau chuckled. "Nothing personal." He winked and motioned over to Toto who was still pacing.

Evan nodded knowingly and smirked. The Indigo-Go's crowded together talking happily about marriage when Toto finally lost his patients.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

The hall grew deathly silent and everyone stared at the fuming Zora. Mikau composed himself and walked forward.

"It wasn't a matter of keeping you out of it, Toto. Lulu and I weren't ready for you to make a big fuss over our marriage to the public. We wanted it to be just her and I for a while."

Lulu joined Mikau and nodded. "We knew as soon as we told you, it would be all over Termina." It was true. While Toto had good intentions, he was never one for keeping a secret.

Toto surveyed the two for a moment in silence. He knew they were right. He finally sighed and bowed his head. "I suppose you're right." He looked back up with a smile. "Congratulations."

Mikau and Lulu smiled and nodded to him. Mikau shook his hand and Lulu kissed his clammy cheek.

That night, after the Zora's finished supper, Mikau and Japas decided to have a jam session in Japas room. Lulu, deciding to take advantage of the current calm, swam out of Zora Cape, easily avoiding the Skullfish and the Like-Like's as she went. She emerged on shore and lay along the sand for a moment. Then she decided she wanted far more to be in the water. She walked till her feet were submerged and then stopped. A giant Like-Like was inching towards her just under the surface of the water. She sighed. She wanted to relax, not worry about creatures. She left the water and walked through the large stone tunnel into Great Bay.

She breathed in the smell of salt water and smiled. Here she knew she would be able to relax. She dove into the water and playfully swam around enjoying the feel of the water rushing around her. It wasn't every day she was able to just play. She swam over to the reef where the Gerudo Pirates fortress was. She landed on the soft sand at the bottom of the cove and lay back against the cool stones. She sighed contentedly and smiled to herself. Her stomach had been acting up lately and it felt good to just lay back and relax. The longer she lay, the more she felt the tense feeling in her stomach. She sat up, suddenly feeling worried. Her stomach muscled contracted suddenly causing her to double over in pain. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and glanced down at them.

"Oh no…" She muttered. "Not now…" She begged but the contractions wouldn't cease. "Mikau…" She moaned into the slowly darkening water.

After several hours of pain, Lulu finally lay back on the sand, panting heavily. Laying around her were seven small eggs. She lifted her head weakly to look at them. She smiled despite her pain. She was a mother. Or at least, she would be in a few short days. She sighed and lay back again. She thought about sleeping when she suddenly noticed the strange warmth of the water. She sat up and looked around. The ocean had been acting oddly lately and it was unusually warm. She looked at her eggs. What would she do? What if the warm water made them sick? She sighed and thought to herself. She could go to Mikau. She shook her head. No, she still wasn't sure about it. Evan. She could go to Evan about it. He was very knowledgeable and much older than she was, he would know what to do.

She weakly gathered her eggs in her hands and swam her way back to Zora Hall. Judging from the sounds coming from Japas' room, he and Mikau were still at it and now even Tijo had joined them. She nodded to herself and escaped quickly to her room, which luckily happened to be unguarded due to the sleeping Zora in front of it. She entered and gently laid her eggs down in the cool water. She paused and stared at them for a moment. She sighed and looked around. She couldn't go to Evan. Not yet. It wasn't anything to worry about just yet. She nodded, content with herself and she carefully curled up next to her eggs and slept.

"Lulu!" Japas yelled through her closed door. She had missed breakfast and wouldn't even let Mikau into her room all night. He sighed and turned to his fellow band mates.

"I just don't get it. She was fine yesterday when she went for a swim."

"Do you think something happened to her out there?" Mikau asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just tired." Evan suggested. "Let's let her sleep for a little while long-"

Evan was interrupted when Lulu opened the door. She smiled at them all and waved.

"Good!" Japas smiled. "Now we can stop worrying!" He smiled and gently patted her back before turning and walking into Tijo's room, no doubt for another jam session.

Mikau walked to her. "Lulu, we were getting worried when you didn't so up for breakfast."

She smiled to him and opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Suddenly she seemed panicked and began making motions as though she was screaming, yet she was silent. Mikau's eyes widened and he turned to Evan.

The older Zora moved towards her and gently but forcefully grabbed her arms. "Calm down, Lulu. Let me see." He said and gently tilted her chin up.

She calmed but still looked worried. Evan felt her throat gently and then sighed. "I don't get it…I can't see anything wrong."

Mikau walked to her. "It's okay, Lulu. We'll figure something out. Don't you worry." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled weakly and nodded. _Perhaps it will just come back on its own…_Lulu thought. She snuggled into Mikau's arms and sighed. _Yes…it will come back…_

Lulu sat in her room next to her eggs, which didn't look very healthy, and stared at her diary. Each entry became more negative. She had to do something. Finally deciding that a verbal assult was better than the lives of her children, not to mention her voice, she stood up and stalked straight into the main hall. She stopped right in front of Evan's room and, without waiting for a response from the guard, stormed in and slammed the door behind her.

Evan was sitting in front of his piano playing a soft, soothing melody when he heard the door slam. He turned to see Lulu stalking towards him.

"Lulu?" He asked. "Has your voice returned?"

She shook her head sadly and sat next to him. Evan sighed and looked down. She tapped him gentely and whispered as best she could to him.

"I…I have something…to…to tell you…" A fit of coughs followed her effort.

Evan sat on the sand next to her and hugged her gently.

"Don't try and talk, Lulu." He looked around and grabbed a stick from the floor. "Use this to write in the sand." He suggested.

Lulu nodded and quickly wrote her message in the sand. It read, "Two days ago I laid the eggs that Mikau and I created. I was too afraid to tell him so I've hid them in my room but now they are not looking very well at all. I don't know if it has anything to do with my voice but I'm very worried, Evan."

Evan read it carefully, furrowed his brow, and then read it again. He turned to her and nodded. "I understand." He hugged her again and murmured soothing things into her ear. "Don't worry Lulu, you'll be fine." He pulled back and looked at her. "I suggest you take your eggs to the Marine Research Lab in Great Bay. The old man there should be able to help you."

She smiled to him and nodded. She stood, hugged him again, and left for her room. Back in her room she walked to her eggs and looked at them in concern. She turned her attention to her diary and picked it up. She wrote,

"It has been two days since I have lost my voice. I don't want Mikau to know, so I talked to Evan about it. He recommended that I take the eggs to the Marine Research Lab to have them checked. I think I will take them right away."

She set her diary down and quickly picked up her eggs. She carefully laid them all in a newly formed pouch she made out of scales and sea weed and then she swam to the research lab. She stood outside of the door for several minutes before knocking. Before she even had time to think, the old man answered the door. He stood staring at her and then he smiled.

"Ahh, Lulu! What can I help you with?" He smiled.

She slowly lifted her pouch and opened it. He looked down and gasped.

"Zora eggs!" He smiled and looked up at her. "Congratulations, Lulu!" He smiled and then looked down again. "Oh…" He touched one. "These do not look good." He moved so she could enter the house.

"I bet it's the water temperature." He muttered to himself. He scribbled a few things down on a notepad and then turned back to her. "The water has changed too much in the last few days. Your eggs will not survive in the ocean like this." He walked to her and patted her arm. "But do not worry. I can build you an aquarium in here so your eggs will be kept the normal temperature until they hatch."

Lulu smiled. She hugged the man tightly and she would have laughed if her voice was back.

The man chuckled and gently pushed her away. "Yes, well it will take me a while…bring the eggs back tomorrow and I will have it ready."

Lulu nodded and left the building. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Her life was finally starting to feel right again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu returned to Zora Hall to hear Mikau and Japas arguing with Evan. For a moment, Lulu panicked, thinking that Evan had let slip her secret. As she moved closer, she heard Evan complaining about a new song written by Mikau and Japas.

"It's ridicules!" Evan yelled.

"It is not!" Japas countered.

"It's inspiring!" Mikau added.

Lulu smothered her silent laughter and walked back to her room. She sighed and walked over to her pond. Carefully laying her eggs in the shallow water she smiled happily and lay down next to them carefully running her fingers over the soft surfaces of the eggs. Outside she could hear Mikau and Japas getting even more heated about their song. She sighed and stood up, walking to the door. Peeking out she watched Mikau finally huff off into the ocean and Japas stormed into his room. Evan stood shaking his head when he caught Lulu's eye and smiled despite himself. She giggled and winked at him before returning to her room.

Well, Mikau won't be back tonight…She laughed to herself. He always stayed the night in the ocean when he got into a fight with Evan. She started walking back to her eggs when she heard Toto talking to Evan. She opened the door and peeked out. She thought she heard her name and walked over to them.

"…I just can't keep putting it off, Evan." Toto was saying when he approached.

Evan sighed and nodded looking up at Lulu.

"I'm sorry, Lulu, but since your voice is still gone, Toto has no choice but to cancel our concert."

Lulu's face fell but she nodded. She wanted to apologize but what could she do with no voice? Toto frowned and patted her back softly.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. We'll make it up some how." He said and wobbled away.

Lulu and Evan exchanged saddened glances before Lulu walked back to her room. She fell asleep to the sounds of Evan's song of surrender and Japas sounds of frustration.

Lulu laughed happily as she watched Mikau chase his children through the water.

"Get back here!" He laughed as his daughter zoomed past him.

"Be careful!" Lulu called with a smile.

Everything seemed so perfect. Lulu was sitting on the dock of the research lab with several children around her while Mikau laughed and played with the others in the ocean. There were no strange creatures out there to scare them, there was no more worries about the show, because her voice had come back; everything was perfect.

Suddenly the sky grew dark. Lulu looked up and watched as the clouds rolled in. She turned back to her children but they were no longer sitting next to her.

"Mikau!" She shouted.

He turned to her in the water and quickly began swimming back when suddenly he was yanked under. Lulu screamed and tried to jump into the water to go after him but something kept her there. Turning around she could see an eerie fog rolling in from the pirates fortress and looming out of the darkness was a large figure, with sails, and it was coming straight for her…

Lulu blinked awake when her vase of sea flowers fell over. She sat up and squinted into the darkness to see three figures quickly snatching at something on the floor. Lulu gasped when she realized the figures were taking her eggs. She jumped up and flew at them, swinging punches wherever she could. She felt something slap hard across her face and she fell backward. Staring up at the figures she suddenly became terrified. One figure stood up and glared at her. Lulu was able to make out short red hair and violent yellow eyes before something hit her from behind.

She woke a few hours later with a sharp pain on the back of her head. She tried to stand but was hit by a wave of dizziness. She sat down with a hand to her head. She groaned and looked around. Her bed was in pieces, most of her furniture was destroyed and…

She gasped and jumped over to the small nest she had constructed. Her eggs were no where to be found. She felt panicked, she felt confused, she felt frightened, but most of all, she felt extremely sad. She ran to the door. Her fingers grasped the handle when she froze.

_I can't tell anyone…_

She turned and ran back to her bed and froze again.

_But I have to,_ and ran back to the door.

She continued running back and forth, only increasing her dizziness, until she finally fell onto her knees in tears. She cried until her eyes stung from the lack of moisture she had forced on them. She looked around her for something, anything, that could help.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her diary. Desperately she dove at it and began scribbling:

_Such a terrible thing has happened today that I don't even know where to begin writing. I heard a sound late at night, and when I opened my eyes, I saw strangers in my room. I tried to fight, but they were able to steal my precious eggs. It seems I lost consciousness after that._

She carefully laid her pen down and breathed deeply. She sighed and stood. Now it was time. Now she had to tell Mikau.

Okay, Chapter three is finally done. I promise I'll get Chapter four out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikau stared at the message Lulu had just written in the sand. He turned to look at her, opened his mouth to speak, remained silent and turned back to the message. Lulu watched sadly. She felt numb. Not only were her children gone, but their father hadn't even seen them. Mikau turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling that physical contact said far more than words. She melted into his arms, tears beginning to fill her eyes. He carefully pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Lulu." He smiled encouragingly and hugged her again. "I promise." He muttered.

Mikau stayed with Lulu long into the night before she finally fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and carefully slipped out of the room and ran to Evan. The guard in front of Evan's room had fallen asleep so Mikau carefully stepped around him and walked through the door.

Evan turned immediately to the door and looked at Mikau.

"How is she?"

Mikau shook his head sadly.

Evan slumped and began pacing. "We have to do something."

"I agree." Mikau said, walking up to him. "But what?"

"It's those pirates, it has to be." Evan ranted. "There always causing problems."

Evan suddenly stopped. He turned and stared at Mikau. The two shared the same look of determination.

"I'll do it." Mikau said.

"It'll be dangerous."

"I know."

Evan nodded. "Right…" He and Mikau stood in silence for a moment. Evan stepped forward and offered his hand. Mikau accepted it and they shook.

"I'll leave right away." Mikau said.

Mikau felt his stomach churn as he swam through the ocean. He was angry at the pirates for stealing his children and at the same time, he was worried that he would never see them again. The closer he got to the pirates fortress, the angrier he got. His swimming speed increased and his movements became jerky. He landed on the ocean floor and stared up at the vast enclosure. He took a deep breath and walked forward.

Along the wall he noticed four wooden signs with the pirate's emblem on them. Mikau examined each of them carefully when he noticed a strange flowing of water coming from behind the second one. Gathering all his strength, he punched through the wood revealing a short tunnel. He swam through it and reemerged inside the fortress. He snuck silently up the small hill and peeked over. Before him stretched, what appeared to be, a large port at the end of which stood the actual fortress. There was no ship in the harbor ("Out pillaging, no doubt." Mikau muttered through clenched teeth) and the water was being guarded by four women in four small boats.

Mikau glared at them but forced himself to stay calm. He waited till the boats passed before running and diving into the bay. It was full of skull fish and he was having a hard time avoiding them. He swam to a large pipe that was leading into the fortress, knocking a skullfish in the head with his foot as he went.

The tunnel led to a series of obstacles that troubled him little if at all. His mind was clouded by revenge and nothing was going to stop him from getting the eggs of his beloved back in her hands.

Swimming through the maze under the fortress, Mikau felt his rage growing. He could not believe that they had the audacity to come into the private chambers of his fiancée and steal her eggs. He also couldn't believe that he choose to be absent that night. If he had been there…He shook his head. He couldn't think of that at the moment. He could beat himself up about it later. At the moment, he had a job to do.

Making his way through the halls and passageways, Mikau finally found himself in the main courtyard. He watched several women marching around with rather intimidating weapons with them. They seemed to be guarding every entrance or exit in the fortress. Mikau was beginning to loose hope when he noticed a large, unguarded, staircase. He grinned to himself and ran forward, dodging behind boxes when necessary. He ran to the door and burst inside coming face to face with a young Gerudo who was guarding the other side of the door. She glared at him and suddenly he was bound by three women and being carried further into the room.

The room was large, with a large chest right in the center. Up at the front of the room was a large thrown with a woman in red sitting with a rather smug look on her face.

"Well, well, what have we here?" She asked.

"What have you done with my eggs?" Mikau shouted.

"Your eggs?" She mocked. "You don't look female to me."

"Where are they!" He yelled loosing his patients.

"Why…they're here, of course." She gestured over to a wall where another woman, this one in white, pulled a large cloth from the wall. Underneath was a large aquarium with a very unhappy Shell Blade inside, but there, in the center, lay one of his eggs.

Mikau felt his blood boil. He jerked his head back to the woman.

"Where are the rest?"

"Oh they are around. But not for your enjoyment."

Mikau saw red. He jerked his arms forward and then quickly pulled them back knocking the guards that were holding him to the ground. He lunged forward and threw several punches at the woman the final one finally making contact. The woman seemed dazed. She hadn't been expecting him to fight back. He took advantage of this and sent a sharp punch to her stomach sending the leader to the floor.

Mikau turned to the gaurds behind him as they advanced. He grabbed one by the arm and used her as a whip to knock the other one down the short staircase. The third woman surveyed the Zora man for a moment before attacking with her scythe. Mikau ducked as she swung and the weapon only grazed his arm. He dove at her and sent a series of punches to her stomach and chest. He pulled his fist back for another blow when something hit him from behind. He staggered for a moment before throwing another punch. No sooner did he feel his fist make contact, but another blow fell to his back. He groaned and fell to one knee. Before he had time to recover several more blows came to his back and head.

He collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and tried to blink away the pain. He could hear the women around him slowly getting up and coming to stand around him. He could feel the tips of their scythe's resting on his bruised skin and he felt his consciousness slipping. He pulled his head up and looked dizzily over to the pirate woman in front of him. She smiled and knelt to him reaching forward to lift his chin. Mikau groaned as his body was suddenly racked with pain. He felt as though every bone in his body was broken.

"Never," she whispered, "will you see your eggs…and never will they know their mother…"

Mikau felt tears coming to his eyes. Not because of the pain, but because of Lulu. At this moment, he knew that he had failed her. Her eggs would be lost forever and it would be his fault. With what strength he had left, he reached up and slapped the woman before him. She recoiled and glared at him.

"Throw him in the ocean!" She yelled and her guards picked him up and began carrying him roughly out of the room. "And!" She called before they left. The guards paused and looked back at their leader who smiled sinisterly. "Leave him there, to die."

The guards chuckled to themselves and carried the weakened Zora through the courtyard, where he could hear the other taunting him and insulting him, and out to the main wall.

"Too bad you Zora's can't learn to stay away." One yelled just before tipping him over the edge.

"Have a nice swim!" The other taunted as he fell.

Mikau felt the air rush around him and suddenly he hit the water with more force than he was prepared for. He felt his side burning from the impact as the water surrounded him and he slowly sunk to the bottom. He felt so tired and weak. He tried but even the soft current was too much for him to fight. He sighed and laid back with his face in the water as his body floated slowly in the current. Along the way he saw many Like-Likes, most were too far away to cause him any harm, but as he grew closer to shore, they became more bold. He watched helplessly as the large creature moved closer to him. He desperately tried to swim away but his leg was caught by the powerful suction of the creature's mouth. He tried with all of his might but he was sucked into the beast. Never before in his life had he felt more pain. He was tossed about inside the jelly-like creature and he felt as though his very skin was being pulled from his body. He fought as best he could but nothing seemed to sway it. He finally managed to send a kick straight down into the inner workings of the beast and it spit him out. He pulled himself away from it as quickly as he could and then collapsed in the water. His body became limp and he floated with his head half limp in the water.

_This is the end…_He thought.

He felt his heart breaking in two. He couldn't help Lulu, he couldn't save her eggs, and he couldn't even save himself. If only he had stayed at Zora Hall! He should have just stayed there. Why did he have to leave? It was only an argument. Why didn't he just suck it up and stay with his wife.

And why couldn't he get the eggs back? Why did he have to let his anger get the best of him? He could have just slipped in, unnoticed, and taken back the eggs. But no, he had to go bursting in without thinking. He could feel himself loosing consciousness as his world grew darker.

_I'm sorry, Lulu…_He thought picking his, suddenly very heavy, head up to gaze at the shore.

His eyes watered in pain and made his vision blurry, but he thought he could see a green blob running around the beach.

_Leevers…_He thought.

Then the figure stopped and seemed to stare at him.

_Leevers don't do that…_

The figure jumped into the water. Mikau blinked as the darkness threatened to pull him under.

_I can't…not until…I tell…some…one…_He thought desperately as he watched the green figure swim towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikau opened his eyes to see the green figure holding onto him.

"Unghhh…" He moaned. "Somebody."

"I'm here, I'm somebody." A voice said.

"Please," Mikau begged grabbing weakly at the figures shirt. "G-gu-hu…"

"What? What do you need?" The figure asked.

"Get me…to shore…" Mikau sighed and his strength gave out again.

He felt himself being pushed in the water but was too weak to lift his head. After what seemed an eternity he felt his body resting on the soft sand. He coughed and groaned. He looked up at the figure. It was a boy with bright blond hair and caring blue eyes. Mikau blinked to try and see more clearly.

"Uuungh…" He moaned again. He pulled himself up to look at the boy. "I am Mikau of the Zora people…guitarist in the Zora band…" He stopped as a fit of coughing over took him. When he composed himself he looked up at the boy again. "I think this is it for me…My final message…" His eyes met that of the boy. "Will you listen to it?"

The boy sat on the sand and nodded. "Yes, I'll listen." He said.

Mikau smiled. The boy's voice seemed caring and sincere. Mikau took a deep breath and sat up as best he could. "One…Two…Three…" He whispered. "Oh, baby, baby, listen to me!" His voice rang out softly and mournfully through the beach. "The carnival's beginning soon. We're the ones they're waiting to see. But that girl, our vocalist…" Mikau was over come by another coughing fit. The boy leaned forward, concern written on his face, but Mikau pushed him back. "She laid some strange eggs. And she's lost her voice, you can't hear what she says. Whoa-oh!" He sighed, feeling himself beginning to go.

_Keep going…_He encouraged himself.

"In Great Bay now somethin' is a-happenin'. Is it now? Oh! Baby, listen to me. I don't wanna beg. Gerudo Pirates! They stole that girl's eggs." His eyes were filling with tears as he thought of the look on Lulu's face when she found out that he had failed her. He shook it off and continued. "I went to stop the Gerudo Pirates, then POW and BAM!" He said, shouting the two words and getting angrier as he thought of what they did to him. He breathed deeply and continued in his soft tone. "I got knocked down, and here I am! Baby! If I die like this…" He paused and thought. "Even if I die…" The tears were slowly running down his face. "It won't be in peace…That's for suuure." He looked up at the boy, who looked on the verge of tears himself. "Somebody, please," He begged, "rescue her eggs before the pirates take their toll." He looked back down to the sand. "Oh, somebody, somebody, please heal my soul." He let out a breath and sighed. "That's all…Thank you…Gugh-hnh." He said and collapsed on the sand, all of his strength exhausted.

Mikau felt the hand of the boy rest on his shoulder. He looked up at him and tried to smile but it only seemed to make him dizzier still.

"M-my eyes…Everything's all hazy…Soon, I'll be just another wave in the ocean…destined to disappear." He said and lay back down on the sand with an almost peaceful look on his face.

Next to him, he heard the boy shuffle something around and then the deadly silence was replaced with a song. Mikau had never heard anything like it. It was so beautiful…so peaceful. Mikau smiled and looked up. The boy had an Ocarina held to his lips and was playing those soothing notes. Mikau lay back down and listened in silence. He felt his soul becoming full and calm. When the notes finally echoed away, the boy looked down at Mikau, who smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah!" He almost laughed. "That hot sound shoots right to my heart." He looked into the boys eyes, silently thanking him for his help. "Carve my farewell song on my grave…" He begged.

The boy nodded so Mikau continued.

"I'm depending on you to help that singer girl…" He whispered and finally collapsed on the sand.

Breathing in deeply Mikau smiled, somehow he knew that this boy would help him…would help Lulu. He felt at peace with himself and the world as he left out his final breath.

Herein lies Mikau

The legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe.

He is to be remembered in song, and his lyrics are written here.

THE END


End file.
